Night Runner
by idecodesx
Summary: First attempt at writing a fan fiction, not the best witter, or speller or with grammar. A different meeting between CG and AS, they meet at a motorcycle race both taking part (this idea came to me a few days ago no idea why...) I don't own any characters apart from the ones i added& i own my one story line
1. Chapter 1 - First Meeting

It had gone past 1 am which meant it was time for Christian to sneak off out and make his way down to the dirt track- even at the age of 18 he is still got to be in bed by a certain time. As quietly as he could he opened up his bedroom window and slid his way down the drain pipe and made his was over to his most prized possession- his Harley Davidson motorcycle. By the time he arrived many competitors had made their way to the starting line, as he made his way to the starting point someone who he didn't recognized- wearing a black leather one piece and a black helmet with the face screen tinted out heavily, drove up beside him on a similar Harley, glancing at him for a split second and then looking straight ahead, raring to go "_I wonder who that is"….. _Christian thought to himself.

Many laps later, Christian was far out in front he was sure to win- as he usually does. Coming up to the last stretch it was an almost definite win, however the masked stranger came up behind him at such a speed and over took him straight through the finish line, an abnormal thing Christian took 2nd place _"who is that!? Not just anyone beats me, I'm the best around here…" _he muttered to himself under his breath in utter disbelief. As he made his way towards the stranger who was taking of them helmet, _**finally now I can see who this masked stranger is. **_Then he saw a main of long chestnut brown hair fall gracefully down her back and shoulders, he couldn't believe it, he got beat at the final stretch by a girl, _**a very beautiful girl**_ he thought.

Christian just stood their gaping at her, until her eyes locked onto his, grey to the deepest of ocean blue eyes, burning into each other's souls. Until moments later she was surrounded by the crowd. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned he saw his good friend James.

"_Yo dude, you might want to close your mouth, you're going to end up catching flies, oh and it looks like you have a bit of drool dripping down"_ James said laughing whilst Christian wiped his mouth. _"What you staring at anyways?" _ He said as he looked in the direction his friend was staring blankly at, and he saw her… "_oh I see, your starting at the chick that beat your ass" _laughing as he spoke

"_who is she?" _is all Christian could manage to say ignoring the fact his friend is laughing at him for getting beat by a girl

"_don't know her name, but all I do know from what I have heard, she's the best motorcyclist in Detroit"_

"_she's beautiful"_ Christian mutter mostly to himself

"_that she is, hottest piece of ass, especially in that leather one piece"_ James said as he ran his eyes up and down her, until he noticed his friend walking towards her, he had to give his friend a word of warning "_she's going to eat you alive"_ with a smirk on his face, he shouted as his friend got further away from him.

**APOV**

_I can't believe I won, I beat the best in Seattle, god I heard he was fast and gorgeous looking but __**Damn he's hot as fuck, it must be a crime looking that good, oh and his grey smoky eyes, burning into mine, searching for something…. **__But oh my I seriously won! Now I have to deal with these pests swarming round me like flies on shit. _Moments later they began to disappear _**FINALLY! **_Just as I'm about to get back onto my motorcycle I felt a hand brush against my arse and an eerie voice to follow which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up

"_I would so fuck your arse and your pussy, they look so hot and restricted in that far too tight leather get up" _instead of freeing which is something I would of done a year or so ago, but because I've been through a lot of shit a lot worse to this I know how to handle myself. I grabbed his hand and as I turned round I swung my hand to his face, slapping him hard

"_**DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME!"**_ I shouted at him, not caring if people were staring, then whilst he cupped his cheek I rammed my foot in between his legs

"_**YOU FUCKING BITCH!"**_ he said crouching down cupping his package for protection

Then jumping with fright as I felt a tap on my shoulder and the sound of someone clearing their throat, turning around and nothing thinking I swung my hand in a similar motion I did before and slapping the person behind me, not realizing the grey eyes till it was too late.

**CPOV**

When I was in short distance to her I saw and then watched as Robbie brushed his hand across her arse, which made my blood boil and my fists ball up. I would of ran and punch him right in the face over and over again if it wasn't for her slapping him, kicking him and biting back _"she's going to eat you alive"_ James's words sprung to mind- he wasn't kidding, she's a feisty one. I carried on walking and then when i stood behind her I coughed clearing my throat whilst tapping her on the shoulder, not expecting what happened next... As she jumped due to being startled, she turned round slapping my across the face with a full swing _"Ah fuck, what a swing you have there" _i said whilst cupping my cheek with my hand and when i looked up I saw her eyes widen and a pale pink blush creep across her cheeks

_"oh my god, i'm so sorry, you gave me a fright especially since i just had to deal with that creep" _she apologizes whilst nodding over to Robbie who was still crouched over on the floor

_"It's fine, honestly no need to apologize, I originally came over to congratulate you, you are truly an amazing motorcyclist" _i gave her a small smile and placed my hand out in front of her to shake hands, _**even though i would love to grab her tightly and kiss her ill her lips swelled and bruised. **_she takes my hand in hers and shakes, as she grabs my hand i felt a jolt of electricity run through my veins and through out my body _strange... i wonder if she felt it to..._ then i notice her blush darken as well as her eyes _i will take that as a yes!_

"thanks, your not so bad your self, you really gave me a run for my money that's for sure" she says with a cheeky smile and a little giggle, _her giggle... it's like music to my ears_. A small smile began to play on my lips and we just gaze into each other's eyes, just as i'm about to introduce myself she speaks, as if she read my mind

_"the name's Anastasia Steele, but please call me Ana" _she gives me a shy smile whilst blushing lightly, _Anastasia ... such a beautiful name __**for a very beautiful girl**_

_"such a very beautiful name Anastasia, and the name's Christian Grey" _ i smile as she giggles at my comment on her name. Just as shes about to say something we both turn as we saw a blonde hair girl running up to us shouting to Ana

"Oi Steele, we got to go, they know your here! If we don't leave now they will find you!" _i wonder who is looking for Ana and why? who are they running from?..._

"I'm sorry i have to go, can i ask you a favor?" i notice a hint of sadness in her eyes

"sure?" _i wonder what she's going to ask..._

_"If anyone comes by asking for me, please don't tell them I've been here or which way i went" _her head drops looking down at the floor

_"sure, will do, can i ask what's wrong? are you alright?"_ OK now i'm starting to get worried...

_"thanks, i owe you one" _and with that she lets go of my hand to make her way onto her motorcycle, however she cups my head in her hands and kisses me on the lips _**holy shit! i feel a connection from her kiss on my lips straight to my groin. **_She pulls back before i could deepen it and blushes with embarrassment _"i'm sorry, i don't know what came over me, i don't usually go round kissing strangers that i've not long just met"_

_"it's fine don'y worry about it" _i say grasping her face in my hands and returning the kiss back but with alot more passion and lust _"now where even" _I say grinning like a teenager all loved up, which makes her blush a deep pink- almost red _god she's so cute _

The blonde girl grabs Ana by the shoulder and spins her round to face her saying "Ok, now that your done kissing lover boy here, we have to go NOW! their almost here, im literally begging you to go now, i can't let them take you back, PLEASE!" her friend is literally begging _i wonder what this is all about, take her back where?what happened to her before she came here? is she on the run? why? there's so many questions that need answers but so little time... just as i'm about to ask Ana speaks up_

_"ok kate, i'm coming now, just give me a few seconds, go wait on my motorcycle" _she then turns back to me, kissing me on the cheek- making my cheek feeling numb with her delicate touch _"i have to go, please as i said don't tell them i've been here or which direction i went in, until we meet again..." _she gives me a wink and hops onto her Harley, passing her helmet to her friend and speeds off into the distance. As i make my way onto my most prized possession a black car with heavy tinted windows pulled up near me, one of the back windows began to roll down followed by an eerie man's voice which made the hair's on the back on my neck stand attention and my skin began to crawl, leaving goosebumps in it's path

_"Young boy, I'm looking for a young girl, brunette, answers to the name Ana, or Anastasia Steele, has she been here by any chance?"_


	2. Chapter 2 - Haunted Memory

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites and those who read my first attempt ****J**** I couldn't believe how many of you have read it! Thanks ****J**** I did notice I made a few mistakes with grammar in y first post, I do apologize I did say I'm not the best. I have some ideas for future chapters but just need drafts for filler chapters so I might take me a week or so to post upcoming chapters also due to me having my English exam in less than 3 weeks and I am also in the middle of my last college project, so please be patient. So here's the answer to what you wanted to know about Ana…. (I didn't want to go to dark as I intentionally planned as I got the inspiration from a TV program I watched)**

* * *

Chapter 2

**APOV**

I have been on the run now for at least 4 years- ever since I was 14. My best friend Kate Kavanagh has joined me for the last 2 years. The memory of what happened still haunts me in my dreams at night. The horrible night mare stuck on replay, it's as if I am re living it each night- the memory of my own mother giving me to her pimp as an act of payment for her daily fix. Though what my mother did was shocking, it's not what replays in my sleep. It's what happened after that with her pimp- _those dark brown eyes that burn you into stone, greasy jet black hair combed back into a sleek ponytail._

_***FLASHBACK ~ 4 YEARS AGO***_

_**I hear mommy shouting again. She always shouts when he is here. I always hide in my wardrobe when he comes, it's my safe haven. I have to stay out the way. Don't want to get into trouble like last time. The last time I got into trouble with him he stubbed out 7 lit cigarettes on my chest and back. Right in front of mommy. She didn't even stop him, instead she just sat and watched me scream and cry as he pushed the burning tobacco into my pale skin. When she did finally speak, she said "it's your own fault Anastasia, you have been told many times, now you must learn the hard way" so much for caring and protecting me…. **_

_**It has gone silent downstairs. He must have left. After a couple of minutes there is a commotion outside my bedroom door. My door flies open, nearly coming off its hinges', and there I see him, standing in my doorway blocking my exit- invading my safe haven. Why is he in my room? He knows better than to come in here. He has an odd light in his eyes, surrounded by a dark shadow. There could be only one reason that is there. I must be in trouble. **_

_**What is said next confirms it. "Anastasia! …Get out here now! Or I will come and grab you by the neck and drag you out!" I comply, I make my way out the wardrobe with my head down, looking at the dark wood flooring, I continue walking till I see his black leather boots. "Clara, explain to your 'daughter' about the new arrangements" he says practically spitting **_

"_**Ana for the time being you will be in care of Linc here" she states quietly, with a hint of guilt in her voice**_

_**After hearing what they had to say about me living with Linc as my mother's payment to him broke my heart, the flood gates open and I sob uncontrollably, sitting on the floor ducking my head in between my legs whilst rocking forwards and backwards. About 5 minutes later I am forced to back the little amount of things I own to leave with Linc. As I refuse to walk towards his black Audi TT, he grabs me by my wrists, gripping tightly- I can feel them almost bruising. When he reach his car as he opens the door for me to get in the back he pushes me in. My tears began to start flowing as he sits in the front sniggering saying how pathetic I am. **_

_**When we arrive at his house he drags me into a small boxed room where there is nothing but an old rusted bed frame with a filthy mattress, on the bed there is a grey sheet and a thin pillow laid on top. The walls are bare, nothing put old fashioned wallpaper, with rips and marks in some places due to age. It's as if it's been there upon the walls for years. His face expression is scary and dark. His brown eyes turn almost black. I don't know what my face expression was but he gave a tight smirk and turned on his heel and left me in the room, my breathing fills the room, echoing off the empty walls and the tears flow as I sob- curling up into a ball on the floor, my crying it far too loud that I miss hearing the sound of a lock. I must have fallen asleep as when I open my eyes I'm lying on the bed cuffs on both my hands and feet that keep my attached to the bed frame so I am unable to move. As I struggle to break free I feel the cuffs start to tighten. **_

_**Many months had gone by and I have fell victim to many beatings and burns. Nearly every day he will come in with some whipping implement varying from the regular canes and whips etc. and harshly hit me either across the front of my body or the back - he would also use anything that he could find in short notice around the house such as a ruler. Basically anything that was hard enough to leave a long lasting mark is what he should use. Now my once flawless pale skin is now tainted with multiple shades of bruising which mixed amongst the white scarring that has permanently mark me- leaving me with an eternal memory. I still sit and cry myself to sleep, praying that my mom will come and save me from this torture. Or that I will wake up soon and find myself in my mother's arms and that it had all been a horrible dream. But I know neither will happen. **_

_**A few years have passed and I'm in an even worse state which I thought could be impossible. That I was at my worst. I've had many broken bones such as my ribs, arms, legs, pelvis and nose. The older I have gotten the more abusive he has become and has raped me a few times saying how much of a slut I was. I tried a few times to prevent him from doing so, but being cuffed to the bed makes it hard to move my limbs without causing the biting sensation in my wrists and ankles. **__**At this point in my life I can't stop thinking that I would prefer it if I was dead as it would be a whole lot better than living a life filled with torture and pain. I would usually pray that my mother will come and get me but the hope I have for that escape is dying every day. If I am to ever get out of here I am going to have to find a way out myself. I think it's time to start thinking of how I'm ever going to get out. **_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

_How I got out is a whole different story….._

It's been a few days after I left the race with Kate and all I can think about is those hypnotic grey eyes, which for some strange reason see right through me, easily passing all the tall solid walls I have built around my soul. _I still can't believe I actually kissed him, and HE KISSED ME BACK! I feel like such a school girl. I want to kiss him again, he just makes my heart flutter... __**He wouldn't want to kiss you if he knew what your past was like, your nothing but trouble, that's all you are. Trouble. **__God how I hate my subconscious sometimes, but she's right. I'm nothing but trouble, always have been, always will be. I must be out of my mind to think that he could like me… _

**CPOV**

It's been days since I last saw her. Those deep pools for eyes. I can't stop thinking about her. I wonder where she is. Did that guy find her? Where is she? How is she? God she was so beautiful. And damn she looked hot in that leather. I can feel my breathing starts to quicken. She's not even here and she's still affecting me. _I feel like a school kid. One who is crushing…. And bad. I hope I see her again. She is just perfection in my eyes. _

As I continue day dreaming about Ana my phone buzzes. A text comes through which terrifies me.

***COME SEE ME, NOW! –ELENA***

* * *

**Please review your thoughts about this chapter please. Since it is my first attempt feedback would be helpful ****also do you guys want drama? Elena up to her old tricks? Let me know thanks****  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Reunited

_**Sorry about the late update, been busy sorting out my past projects for college as a few need re submitting, this isn't a long chapter but you get the idea. Please bare with me for updating as i'm up to my neck with college work but hopefully I can post the next 2 chapters within next week ~fingers crossed~ i'm trying my best to finalize my drafts ready for posting but it's taking longer than expected. **_

_**Of course most characters belong to E.L. James**_

_**I'm not the best when it comes to spelling and grammar so I do apologize**_

_**Please Review, I would like to hear your thoughts and views**_

* * *

**6 YEARS LATER**

Years have passed and still Christian had not seen nor heard from the beautiful Anastasia since that night they met at the race, he had constantly thought about her none stop. She was the first thing he thought of when he woke up and the last thing he thought about at night- even in his dreams he saw her. With her long chestnut brown hair which curled at the very ends, her pale complexion which shone in the moonlight like an angel, and those bright blue gems for eyes, they were so haunting. There was not a day that went by that Christian never stopped thinking about her, many times he hoped that he would run into her, but of course he never did. Far as he knew she was far away from here by now, or worse; she was found by _him _whoever he was. He never will forget that man in the blacked out car, he can still remember how his voice made all the hairs on his arms and on the back of his neck stand many years ago.

As always Christian spent his time in the office- as one would if they were CEO of a multi-billionaire company. Today was no different to another day, the clock ticking by ever so slowly until it was finally time for him to go home. Like on any other normal Thursday afternoon traffic was unbelievable. Whilst Taylor sat patiently at the wheel waiting for traffic to move, Christian turned his thoughts to the world that surrounded him outside his car, watching life go by each second. After spending 20 minutes traffic started to pick up and they were moving once again but then the cars in front suddenly stop and the only thing Christian see is someone dressed in black and wearing a motorcycle helmet catapult into the air, spinning until they came crashing down onto the window of the car in front and then rolling off onto the floor. For some unexplained reason Christian felt the need to go check if this person was alright so he opened the car door and ran to the person lying flat out on the road. To see who the person was he began to slowly take of the persons helmet, and once he saw the whole hair of brown hair fall out and stared at the pale girl who was unconscious he couldn't believe who it was _Anastasia_ he felt his heart sank, a pain shooting into his chest whilst he screamed for someone to call an ambulance, which Taylor instantly followed instructions given from his boss.

Later that evening Christian sat patiently in the waiting room, to hear news from his mother is she was alright, if there was anything broken- which was a stupid question considering the impact of the hit she had received. About half an hour later Grace finally came to see her son to tell her that she was going to be alright, that soon as she wakes up they will have to get her fitted into a leg cast as her right left has broken in two places, as well as her left arm and has a small fracture to her skull. When they finished discussing the extend of injury's Ana had and the amount time she is going to have to rest for to let her body heal, Christian asks his mother if he can go see her, of course she allows her son into her room but not until she asked who she was and what she meant to him; he just simply told her she was an old friend who he had not seen in a while- but Grace knew when her son wasn't telling the full truth but decided not to dwell on in and instead allowed him into her room where she laid quietly, lifeless in the hospital bed with her eyes closed, wrapped up in bandages and tubes which connected her to different monitors and machinery _she looks so helpless and tiny _

Without thinking Christian walked up to her bed and places her hand in his, holding it firmly with no thought of letting go, and then began talking to her, pleading for her to wake up from her slumber as it's been too long and he wanted to see if her powder blue eyes where as bright as he remembered.

"Hey Ana, long time no see, I've been thinking about you constantly over the years that have gone by since the first and last time I saw you, where have you been? Where did you go? Where you safe? Who was the person looking for you? Did they find you? I told them what you told me to say to them, please wake up Ana, I want to see to bright blue eyes, god your still as beautiful as you where those 6 years ago" with that he plants a kiss on the hand and forehead then sits down in the seat placed beside the bed, waiting for her till she woke up.

Days went by and still Ana had not woken up, he was beginning to think that she would never wake up. It was the fourth day and yet Ana still hadn't woken up from her never ending sleep and Christian was becoming restless, due to him hardly ever leaving her side- only for toilet breaks or if he was hungry, it was time for breakfast and just as he was about to leave the room he heard a quiet, strained voice calling for him from behind

_"Christian... Christian is that you?"_ Just that little sentence made his whole world freeze, was he imaging it or was it really happening? But he wasn't going to chance it so he slowly turned round and there he saw, Ana starting back at him with her eyes bright as the last time he saw her, _even in a hospital bed she's a breath taking sight _he thought, he began to walk over to her, at this moment he was lost for words, as after all this time she was here, right in front of him. He had so many questions but when he opened his mouth no words came out, for the second time in his life he as speechless- the first time being the day he first met her, _Anastasia literally took his breath away. _


End file.
